Bella Returns
by Twilight.Bella.best
Summary: After James tortured hurt and made bella bleed out till she was almost dead she was very badlee hurt she was wondered the Cullens thought it would be best to take her to hospital and then go home after her parents got there give them space but wrong move. after bella being in a 2months coma she finally wakes with no memory how and why was there.. what are they going to do
1. waking up

I'm Bella Swan. My story starts when I woke up in Hospital in Phoenix the sun was shining through the window making my hospital room look really cheerful but it wasn't. It was a dark,dull, and depressing hospital room like any other.

Chapter 1: The Day I Awakened

Narrator POV

In the dark depressing hospital room, the blinds were down, and all you could hear was beep, beep, From all the machines. You could hear in the background the sobbing coming from the side of the hospital bed sat too very upset parents cry there cry out on the bed, not knowing if they will hear the sweet daughters voice ever again.

Bella's POV

the pain in my eyes in my head in my leg felt like I have just fallen from an air plane as I truest my very best to try to make the timetable peace of movement but I felt like there was no hope at all. I thought while I'm stuck like this I should try think how the hell did this happen why am lying hear not awake I keep thinking to my why won't I wake up why am I not awake why.

Every second every minute every hour every day every month every year it feels like I'm stuck hear for but really I have no idea how long I have been stuck in my head.

I suddenly I had like some sort of permission to make my self-known make my self-awake I felt the pressure life of me as I slowly opened my eyes every think was so blotchy then every think came into place I could see Charlie on one side of my bed and Renée on the other they were in tears crying do much so I decided to try to move my hand slightly over to my mums and I did she looked up at my in such delight.

"Bella! Bella your awake your awake" I remember her screaming at Charlie saying "she's awake Charlie look" he looked so me in such happiness rushing out the room guessed to get the doctor.

I stared at mum she just stared right back at me I decided to ask her "Mum what happened to me why am I here " she looked at me so scared like she just saw a ghost.

Thank you so much for reading hope to update soon hope you like the twist in the story line so far


	2. My Missing Memory

I tried to sit up leaning up against the pillows but mum pressed her hand hard down on my shoulders and asked me; "Bella you really don't remember nothing, nothing at all do you remember what happened to you?" she looked at me in deep sorrow. I started to slowly fall down in the bed again I felt scared. It was like she was not telling me something "Mom what are you not telling me what happened to me?" I started to scream in deep pain trying to sit up to quickly.

I put the narrator part in Charlie's POV. It's kind of random to have a narrator out of nowhere

Charlie's POV

(A nurse came in, she looked at the scene in front of her a few seconds before holding Bella. "Sweety, lie down. You are in shock, try to calm down." She repeated this over and over.

The light of the sun came through the blinds which made Bella even more frightened, hiding underneath her covers.

"Miss and Mr Swan can we speak to you outside for a moment?" the nurse asked me and my ex-wife, almost whispering.

The Doctor was waiting for us outside the room. Staring at us in such a deep sorrow and sadness.

"Mr and Miss Swan your daughter is suffering from memory-loss better known as Amnesia. We are deeply sorry but we really don't know when or if her memories will come back. For the time being we'll see how much and if she remembers anything."

I saw Renee was in tears her face was so red, tears dripping from her eyes.

The only thing we could do was wait to see if she would remember anything.


	3. the ride back to folks

Bella's POV

(1 month later)

I am so happy, so smiley! Today is the day I get to go back home with my dad. The Hospital was a very nice place, but I think I prefer being where my friends are and at school. I really am over the moon today!

In the hospital it's very difficult to sleep. The noises at night, the running up and down outside your room, the sounds of water drip drop drip drop over and over. It's enough to drive someone insane!

Bella's Doctors POV

"Bella swan is getting out today, nurse, so please can you go check her vials before she leaves, while I talk to her parents, please."

"Yes, Doctor Nick." A small blonde nurse said from down the hall.

I dread to tell the Swans.

Behind that door are the parents of a young girl that was attacked, and nobody knows who by. They are probably scared out of their minds, and they can't ask Bella anything about what happened because she only remembers in her dreams, then when she wakes up its gone.

I opened the wooden door that slowly swung open to a room which was bright and well lit. The colour of the walls were a baby yellow and there was one small window, and 5 dark blue arm chairs with a small wooden coffee table between each one.

The Swans were sitting next to each other with a scared look on there faces thinking of what I was about to say to them.

"Hello Charlie and Renee Swan. You know me, I'm doctor Nick I will be telling you about what we know about bella so far. Right, Okay.

We found out that Bella's memory loss is mainly when she comes to Folks. She remembers a few names of her friends like Mike, Jessica , Angela and a few others but in her sleep she screamed out names like Edward, Alice, Cullans and Emmet, but when people try and talk to her about them she has go idea who they are".

I could see the scared look on there faces of what I just told them. There was a moment of silence before Charlie broke it. "The names she screams she don't remember nothing about at all?" Charlie's face was full of worry and shock. "I'm afraid not."

Omg Bella doesn't know who the Cullans are! What's going to happen?


	4. In The Small Town Called Forks

Bellas POV

The plane ride was so long, it felt like it went on and on, but really, it was only 5hours and I had Charlie next to me at all times.

He had been very overprotective of me since what happened at my old ballet studio. Still, no one knows what happened. They say that somehow a wild animal had caused the bite marks, but know one really knows except me in my dreams, that sucks.

I had been stuck in my mind for so long I didn't even notice Charlie pulling into the drive way of what must be our home. It looked really warm and comfortable, a proper family home. The neighborhood seemed to be very calm and peaceful, with only a few other houses in sight.

I started getting out of dad's car, nearly forgetting about the big piece of rock attached to my shattered leg- my cast. I got my crutches out of the car before trying to walk.

"Bella be careful not to slip, we've had enough hospital trips to last us years" Charlie snickered under his breath.

"Hahaha dad! Very funny! Sometimes you can be very mean... " I shook my head at him, he knew I was joking.

I really missed our games, or what I could remember of them.

The biggest trouble I had faced so far was getting up the stairs to my room. I mananged it in the end after almost falling and landing on my face over and over again, but what shocked me the most was my room, I remembered it. I just stood in the door way staring at the whole room, like it was a picture hanging on the wall.

As soon as I entered the room, I felt a warm happy feeling. I fell on to my bed in relief because the happiest thing just happened, all the first memories came back, like when Charlie showed me my room when I first came, I remember decorating it. It was so good to remember those memories.

I started to think, if it was that easy to get that memory back, maybe the rest will be easy as well?

I felt like screaming in happiness."Dad! I remember my room! I remember it!" I screamed down the stairs.

Charlie came running up the stairs, the happiest I had seen him in weeks.


	5. Getting ready for School

Bella's POV

~DREAM~

My eyes are so tired. I FEEL THE PAIN IN MY LEG and I SMELL THE DRIPPING BLOOD. My eyes feel so bad I know I'm about to die. I FEEL like my whole body is on fire, and the pain is so bad. I feel Carlisle's hands on my leg trying to stop the blood from coming out; THE PAIN. Then everything goes black.

~end of dream~

I wake up screaming a name "Carlisle!" One name I don't know why I'm saying it - I don't know any one called Carlisle. I Feel my heart racing faster, my eyes watering, my breathing is so rushed. But I don't know why. I can't remember why I'm like this. I know it's my dream, or something in that dream.

I turned my head slightly to the right to peer outside the window. The early morning sky was slightly darkened blue, the sun was dimmed through the sky. I could here the birds singing to the morning sky - it just made me happy to be home.

I decided to get up even though it was only 6:30am. I went into my cupboard looking for the clothes I would wear to my first day back at school. I had no idea, really, where I was going, who my teachers were, who was in my class or mostly anyone there since I had lost my memory, but I remember some like Mike and Angela and a few others.

I continued to look through my clothes, when I found the best outfit ever! It was a deep, dark, midnight blue with long sleeves with the shoulders bits cut out. It had hair lining around the neck, with some beading in the middle. I decided to wear it with long bootleg trousers and a pair of trainers.

I got them out and laid them on the bed before I went and had a shower.

The shower felt so nice, so warm against my smooth skin. I felt so warm. It felt like I been in the shower for hours, and as I closed my eyes I felt like I was dancing, and I could hear the tiny drip drop of the water splashing off my warm skin and onto the bottom of the shower floor.

Suddenly, my head felt so heavy, so blank. My eyes felt so tired, the tiny drip drops of the shower sounded further and further away. Then nothing.


	6. Whats happened

narrater POV

Bella had suddenly fell to the shower floor with her head hit agense the shower wall her body sitting up start with the shower up high on the wall still splashing water on to her body her legs were crossed over each other one still in a plastic bag to keep the water form the cast. her hole body looked numb and in pain.

Charlie had just got up when he hered a ,thump! comign from Bellas room he got up from his bed wandering what was that as he aproched Bellas door to see if she was alrigth he could here the shower on and he looked worred thinking to him self out loude, "What if see has slipped in the shower i hope shes fine" he grabed the cold metel bed room door knob and opened the door he perred into Bellas room she was no were I sight.

Charlie's POV

Bella was not in her room but she had layed her clothes on her bed ready for her I steped out of her room looking at the bath room I knocked on the door quite hard asking her "Bella are you in there" No answer I started to get scared "Bella sweet hard are you in there" there still no sound only the shower I got scared I decided to get my tools and unlocked the door scred that she was hurt or worse.

When I fianlly got in there the shower curtain was pulled and when in entered I hered no screming telling me to get out I just knew some thing was wrong I had her towle in my hands ready to to cover her I pulled the curtain back quickly trowing the the town ove bella with my eyes closed I saw her sitting up agense the shower wall her eyes were closed and her skin was so pale I didn't want to touch her just in case she was dea... she stared to stir.

I was so relief that's she wasn't but she still liked injured I picked her up with both my arms holding her tight her head gently agense my chest I keeped my head up high with my eyes it felt really awkward soon as I entered her room I tried my best placing her on her bed softly her face was so empty I decided to phone Dr Cullan he knows her and she really hates hospitals I picked my mobile out my pocket started to dial his number.

I was so scares for Bella she was so pale so lifeless but I could see she was breathing.

I was waiting for someone to answer then suddenly there was a voice on the other line.

"Hello Charlie what's the matter you sound very scared" Carlisle said on the most cheerful tone he had

" Carlisle do you think you can do a home visit I fou. . collapsed in the shower she looks really pale and shes really still"

I was just standing there looking at Bella she still was unconscious I don't what's wrong she toke her meds last night.

after a few seconds Carlisle began to start talking "Charlie sure I be then soon as possible just make sure shes not running a temperature and keep an eye on her breathing" Carlisle sounds wored for Bella.

after I hung up I had this twixt in my head because I knew I didn't tell him the one thing I should of that Bella dose not know who he is.


	7. The Cullen's

Carlisle's POV

As I was speeding to my office my phone started to buzz in my pocket I was hoping it was Bella.

Ever since we left the Hospital we have not hared from her and Edward was so upset he's been locked in his bed room and he seems so depressed since he almost sucked the life out of Bella trying to save her life but he had the urge to stop before he killed her.

All the family has been so down lately waiting to get that one phone call from Bella but no one's hared from her Alice has not had any visions of her Emmett checked he room 2 nights ago and no one's been in there yet.

We don't even know if there was an complication's or if she has decided to live with her mom and Phil but if she decided that we would understand but we were very scared not to hear from her yet not even Charlie well I'm not surprise not to hear something from Charlie because he properly blames Edward for Bella being in Hospital.

As soon as I had my tiny blue flip phone in my hand I saw the name the name I was very surprised to get a call from Charlie.

I was worried he called to tell us that Bella is staying with her mom or she is having mager surgery or he never wants us to get near her ever again.

I just decided I need to know I pressed the bright green button to let the call throw.

I heared the sound of Chalie's breathing it was very rushed ""Hello Charlie what's the matter you sound very scared" I teyd to say it in the calms tone I knew

In no time I had Edward by my side with Alice I could tell the rest was waiting for me down stairs.

I was standing there listening to Charlie's worried voice and seeing the sad expression on Alice and Edwards face I tried to keep up with Charlie and as he ended I could tell Charlie was very upset "Charlie sure I be then soon as possible just make sure she's not running a temperature and keep an eye on her breathing" I was worried what could be the cause of Bella collapsing.

As I placed the Phone in my pocket I vampire speed into my Office collecting my large doctors bag and walking out of my office I had Edward in my face he was worried I could tell her looked like he could cry if he could I saw him take a deep breath in and then he spoke.

"Carlisle I'm coming with you I need to know she's ok I need to came with you and I'm not taking no for a answer" he looked very serious I stared in his deep golden eyes and sighed

"Yes Edward but you need to stay out of Charlie's way he probably blames you for Bella in this state ok" Soon as I said that I saw Edward smile and nod.

As I started walking down the long wide stair case I saw my family waiting for me to tell them why Charlie was calling they all had worried sad faces and I knew Jasper was felling my sadness and I knew Esme could read me like a book.

As I landed and the bottom on the stair case I looked up "Right Edward and me are of the Bella's house Charlie found collapsed in the shower He said her body is very pale and life less but she is a live ok2 I tried my best to say that without looking like I wanted to cry.

They all looked at me Emmet stared at me for a long amount of seconds before asking "Is Bella made at us for leaving her at the Hospital" He looked up set and very down and Emmett didn't even try making a joke he hasn't ever since we got back.

I kept my eyes on him while Esme walked over to him gave him her motherly smile and hug she whispered into his ear even throw she knew we all could here "Bella will not be made at us she will always know we will never leave her for good" Esme voice was so sweet like a ice bun Emmett looked much more happy now as he sat up and moved closer to Rosalie.

As I was walking out the front door with Edward I had this terrible felling something was wrong but I just didn't know what.


	8. Who are you

Bella's POV

It feels like somewhat smashed a vase in my head the pain I hurts to even try to move my head, what the hell happened to me?

I can feel the chilliness in the air I'm so cold I really should close my windows at night. I keep twitching like I can't even control myself I hope it's nothing to do with me falling maybe it's to do with being so cold.

Wait what was that I can hear a voice I really should open my eyes but there so heavy it's like someone tied my eyes shut or glued shut. That voice again it's so annoying what is even saying I think its Charlie I can here couple of what he's saying "Bella please wake up please what happened to you" he sounds concerned wonder why I really can't remember what happened before this, Owe Shit! I remember I think I passed out of some think or even slipped in the shower.

Charlie must be really worried, Wait if I was in the shower and if he found me, Owe no he saw me naked, I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks I must be 50 shades of red by now owe I really don't want to open my eyes now I am hoping I'm covered right I'm going to open my eyes and I am hoping he's dose not over reacting.

Narrator's POV

Charlie was marching round the room worried about Bella hoping there was not going to be a relapse of memory lost the doctor have mentioned it to him before they left the Hospital he can't stop marching round Bella's room in worry then the doorbell went.

Charlie's POV

Ding Dong! That must be Carlisle, Charlie marched down the stairs heading to the front door as he walked he could see two figures in the door glass he looked a bit worried that he brought Edward with him as he I opened the door his worry has come true Charlie was shocked to see Edward both looking worried.

Narrators POV

Charlie cleared his throat ready to speak "Um... Hello Carlisle thank you for coming she's up stairs I wrapped her up in her covers keeping her warm her breathings been fine but she keeps twitching I don't know if she's cold or what" Charlie was fiddling with his fingers.

Carlisle pretended to clear his throat look kindly to Charlie "Sorry Charlie about Edward he was at home when you called he was to worried to stay home hope you don't mind him being here"

Charlie knew that if Edward was here it might jog Bella's memory so he just smiled and nodded

Carlisle just nodded with Edward at the same time.

Carlisle Smiled again "ok what was her temperature when you take it was it normal or over 98.6 °F" looking at Charlie concerned for Bella's health

Charlie looked up " when I did it the temp was 100.6 °F I knew she had a temp so I opened her window but kept her in the cover so she won't freeze" with a frown on his face nodding

Carlisle small smiled while Edward looked shocked and scared.

Edwards POV

As we approached the front door I knew some think was wrong Charlie was marching in Bella's room thinking of all the things that could be wrong with her. Carlisle thoughts were more on the over hand calm just thinking maybe she just getting a cold or not drunk another.

As Charlie approached the door his thought were saying " I can't tell Edward now he won't know what happened to Bella well not the full story I feel sorry for that boy I know that he love's Bella" I was shocked scared what Charlie meant.

Carlisle and I stepped in the house but soon as I did I could smell Bella's blood I think Carlisle did to as be tensed up as we climbed the stairs Charlie leading to Bella's room stepping in I got full whiff of that smell.

Carlisle POV

As I approached Bella unconces body I knew she was bleeding problem on the head Charlie said he think she might of hit her head on the way down. I pressed my finger tips on Bella's neck to check the paws it was steady but a bit fast. As my cold hand pressed agenise her skin her eyes lids started to flicker but soon as they were opened she said 3 words that made me full of shock.

"Who are you?"


	9. Confused

Bellas POV

I recognise that voice but were from? Its like on the tip of my tongue... Arrr! Why cant I just wake up and see who the hell is in my why my father is talking to my room! I cant believe he will even bring someone into to my with out my permission. And Im not even concourse. Arrr! is he serous.

My eyes feel so light not like before there so light I can see the tiny bit of light that seeking thought my eye lids.

As I slightly open my groggy eyes all I could see was patchy bits , my vishion was so blotchy.

I could hear the voices of my dad greating someone. So I do know its not just me and Charlie in the room.

As my vishion cleared I saw some thing.

No someone. There figer was out of this world, no way they could be counted as human hes just to purfect.

His skin so pale but so smothe. His smile is so golden like his very unusual eye colour.

It makes me wounder who is this tall figer blonde man? Could he be a friend of Charles? No thst seams to wrong, Charlie wouldn't bring his friends into my bedroom while I was not awake, would he?

The tall blonde figer man is so young I think I could just pass out because the beautie of just his unnatural beautie.

Ow no ,was he speaking to me this whole time I been speaking to my self like a crazy person?, Ow no now I can feel the heart raising in my cheeks great.

"Bella" how does he know my name?

"Who are you" I managed to get out thank god for that. He looks shocked sad in someways more then another.

Out of no wear this vioce creeps into the room.

"Bella, what do you mean who are we? You know who we are" spoke this rather looking upset boy standing in the deep corner of my bed room.

I felt rather up set that I didn't know who this rather cute gentleman was he seams so nice. Maybe I could spened some time with him some time so I could get to know him. Hopefully if he likes that Idear.

As I looked around the room I could tell its been a while since someone spoke, so it seams they are all waiting for me.

"Im sorry...?,".

"Edward, my names Edward , home could you have forgotten?," he spoke in such an up set manner.

"Im sorry Edward, I dont remember much really, I was just in accident, it corsed me to lose a lot of my memory," I tried to tell him in the best way possible without trying to be rude but really was it any of his business anyway.

As I was fiddling with the edge of the blanket. I was trying my very best to hide the tears of the edge of my eyes getting ready to fall.

I didnt really know why I was crying but when they did finally fall, I let it all out. I sat there sobbing for what seams hours, but really was out ten minutes.

When I finally looked up with my saw read eyes, I saw the sadness in every ones eyes except Edwards.

Edward was gone with out a noise.


	10. The Discovery

Bellas POV

I had no idear why but a soon as that sweet , cute boy , Edward, left it felt like my heart had been ripped right out of my very body, the pain was agsunizing if you add with the pain from my frobbing head, they pain must of show on my face because ,Charlie, looked much more worried then he did before , Edward, left.

Charlie gentle reached for my hand as a sigh of comfort, he must of knew that I felt like my whole world was collapsing on me since that very horrid day, I awoke in that hospital with literally no memory of getting there.

",Dad im fine, dont worry," I tried my very best to sound convincing but of the look on Charlie's and that tall lean Doctor I guess I wasn't successful.

As soon I snapped out of my head once agian , they doctor looked like he had been talking to me, woops, note to self stop acting like your crazy.

",Bella , Bella , hello Bella can you hear me," they young doctor kept asking me like I was stupid, I really need to get his name agian.

",Urr...yer I can hear you very well,, I just zoned out doctor?"

",um... ok Bella and by the way my name is Carlisle,"

Carlisle , Carlisle , Carlisle that name, it cant be its him from by dreams its him!

Narratives POV

Suddenly Bella when lose in her bed, she fell right back onto her pillow.

Charlie was the first to go to her as he was the nearest and Carlisle could not give his family and him up, but he still did work fast.

Charlie face showed so many emotions at once confusion, sadness, anger but more sadness.

As he had his only daughter limply laid on him hes kept repeating her name over and over agian ",Bella , Bella sweety please wake up," every time those words escaped his trembling, lips, his deep , dark brown eyes became much more glassy.

As Carlisle was right aross from him noted down her pules and inserting an iv in to her left arm keeping her hydrated. He kept hoping she would wake up soon.

Carlisles POV

As I finished inserting the iv , I told Charlie would be back in a second. I really need to get a hold of Edward ,theres a problem and he needs to be hear not for me but for Bella, I kept telling my self over and over agian .

As my phone was picking up a signail, they same thought kept coming to me.

How did I dont know the signs of amnesia when she was concis that night at the dance studio.

",Hello Carlisle," Edward tone was so sad, so depressed it almost broke my heart to hear it.

",Edward you need to come back, its Bella!,"


	11. Thinking about things

pEdwards POV

This cant be happening, it just cant!

Bella was fine when we left her at the hospital in Jacksonville, how could I be so stupid and listen to Alice when she told us we had to go, those vishions she got they were just as bad as this.

I cant even kiss my dear Bella

My Bella dosent remember me

Flash back

Alice POV

Vision

Charlie came running into the hospital in a rush but a soon as he saw Edward his face went bright purple.

"What the bleedy hell are you doing here!,"Charlie started to shack in anger "its your fault she was even out here!" "I want you out!" He started to get closer to Edward, Carlisle got in the middle "Charlie you dont want to do this, we came out here to talk to Bella and Bella just tripped ,like she dose, its not Edwards fault," Charlie was still really angry "if I dont see you out of this hospital Cullens in the next 5 minutes, I will place a restraining order on you so you cant come even close to folks again,"

Vishion ended

Edwards POV

What choice did I really have it was rather losing Bella for ever or for a couple of days, so I thought.

*brushing my long , frozen , icepop finger throught my golden tangles*

I could feel the pain in my frozen, dead , unbeaten heart as my true love dont even know who I am.

As I made my way throught the woods as fast as lightning, throught the tress , feeling the cold air brush agenesis ever part of my frozen skin.

I suddenly came out of the clearance and into our meadow, the flowers were the same , as a alive as ever, the grass long string sticking out of the molest ground.

As I layed down my frozen cold skin started to sparkle like a diamond, just like my mother ring, the one I was hoping to give to my dear Bella one of these fair days.

I started to see the rain fall when my phone started to ring

As I pulled it out of my pocket I noticed it was Carlisle

",Hello Carlisle," I knew my tone was so low you could rven call it depressed .

",Edward you need to come back, its Bella!,"


	12. Walking Down Memory Lane

Charlies POV

"Whats happening to her? Is she remembering who they are , 'They Cullan's', ? Dose she have a concussion? God please help me little girl, please.

I am on religious man , but darn when it comes to my little girl I will do any think to save her because, well she my little girl.

I remember like it was yesterday.

She was playing in the mud with 'Jacob', making those unpleasant looking mud pies

Flash back

"Daddy! Daddy!, look was we made" *'Bella' lifted up a sloppy, wet, muddy pile of mud placed into a old pie container*.

"Sweetie, Bells , that looks almost to good to eat" Charlie tried his best to hide the shudders of dread of what she was going to ask next, behind his wide grin he was showing to his 6 years old daughter Bella.

"Daddy? Daddy don't be so silly you cant eat it , its only pretended pie, don't be so silly." Bella told her father sternly, holding one hand with the mud pie and one hand on her small 6 years old hips.

"Yes, Bella I know you cant eat it." Charlie told Bella laughing between words , with a slight worry in his mind , of how his 6 years old acting to grown up for her age.

"But, Bella sweetie , i know what i can eat!," Charlie said to Bella with an evil smirk lying across on his face.

"Owe and whats that Charlie?" Bella tried to say sounding all grown up about it, but knowing what was coming up.

"You!," Charlie ran up to Bella , grabbing her , pulling her on her side , holding her tight , pretending to eat her tummy.

"Yum , yum ,yum!" Charlie said hold a giggly Bella to his mouth pretending to eat her

"Daddy! Da..ddy sto..p! ple..ase," Bella said in such a Young voice , trying to stop her self from giggling.

End of flash back

Charlie felt a hand pone his shoulder , that was not there before.

He realized, he must of been really deep into his memory of little Bella , to not of self it there before.

Charlie slowly looked up , his vision was blurry ,from all the un shed tears he had realized came from the memory of his Bella.

When Charlie finally looked up he saw a very blurry Carlisle , Charlie wiped away the tears that was now making it down his hot frustrated face, sniffing away the tears that was about to fall.

Charlie strutted "Sor,rry Carslie III wa..s out in my on world then,"

Carlisle's POV

Just by the look of Charlies face , he could tell he had not been sleeping so well this past month , properly been worry sick of Bella.

Charlie had big purple bags under his eyes , more wrinkles that he could remember , really Charlie looked like hes aged 10 years just in a short amount of time.

"Charlie why don't you go take a nap, you look like you could do with one" Charlie tried to say other whys "I will lets you know if Bella wakes up , shes just properly wiped out from all the trauma that's been going on , these last weeks" Carlisle tried his best to persuade Charlie.

"I could tell i had one this battle with Charlie as i saw him get up and yawning while walking out of the room"

Charlie turned slightly to Carlisle before leaving the room .

"Urr Carlisle .. thank you for being here , I really do hope Bella remembers your family, you bring her out in such happiness , i hope that will come back one of these days. I'm not saying she hasn't been happy but you know its never the same as before when she knew who you lot were", Charlie spoke to Carlisle in grate appreciation.

As charlie left the room , Edward came through the window.

"Edward what toke you so long" Carlisle huffed in frustration


	13. Nightmare Of A Memory

Bella POV

Dream

I was in a gorges meadow , full with flowers , all sort of different types , they were all so beautiful.

Then suddenly 'Edward' was by they trees watching me with shinning, Amber ,eyes.

"'Edward'! Edward come and join me!," I kept asking but he wouldn't move.

I started to make my way up to him through the flowers and long grass, moving my hands in them , brushing each petal with my smooth skin.

As i came closer to 'Edward', he didn't even move or smile, it was like it wasn't even there, like i was invisible to him.

I was face to face with him.

Something didn't feel right , i don't know what but i felt a rapid shiver go down my spine.

Suddenly

it felt as my leg had just been stabbed with a thousand knifes.

I fell slowly to the ground, it was like slow moshing.

The pain it was so bad

I tried to cry out in pain but nothing came out not a single pep.

all of a sudden 'James' was there he was standing over me.

His Deadly Red eyes they kept looking at me , like I was just a peace of meant , like it was in his next meal.

I tried to scream out for help but nothing happened.

i was scared out of my wits.

Were was 'Edward'? Were was 'Alice'? Were was everyone else?

Why did i feel so alone?

James bent down to my neck, his finger gently rubbing against it.

It made me shudder rapidly , trying my best to not think what was going to happen to me.

What will they say? how will they explain what had happened to me if i died?

Would I be just one of those people who was killed my a wild animal?

I was to scared to think about that.

James suddenly pounced on me!

End of Dream

Bella a woke in her bed , shooting up in the siting persuasion, dipping in sweating from the fear of the night mare she can no longer remember, once again.

The heart felt like it was getting ready to pounce out of her chest, it was beating to fast.

She didn't even realized her breathing was becoming to fast for the poor lungs to handle.

Her lungs stated to burn , it felt as there was a fire in her chest.

it felt as she was not getting enough air into her lungs when she knew she was.

"Bella!, Bella! , Bella sweetie look at me , you need to calm down your breathing can you do that for me," She heard that voice.

She could not trace were it was coming from , her vision was to blurry, her head was spinning and spinning.

She felt someone lift up her hand , there temperature was freezing it made her shudder.

She felt her hand on someones chest , she could feel the way they were breathing.

"In , out ..in ,...out " It suddenly droned on me , that i was following the person and there breathing.

"God , I feel so embarrassed , i can feel my face heat up ,going bright pink" i kept thinking to my self.

My vision finally cleared up enough ,my head stopped spinning, it stopped feeling of fire in my chest.

I looked at were my hand was , it was still placed on someones chest.

I snapped removed it away , feeling my face getting hotter.

"uurrr ... sorry about that," I stetted out , still looking downwards to my purple covers.

I felt someones finger lifting up my sweaty chin , moving my face up wards to look at they unknown person.

I saw the cute blonde hair man , the one with the very pain skin and the very unusual eye colored. With him was they other boy with the silky bronze hair and the gentle eyes and the kind looking face.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," The man spoke with such kind words.

"Bella do you remember me , from earlier , when we met?" He asked the one question i knew i could answer with out even having to think about .

Who could forget about them.

I was able to squeak out "Ye.s I . "

"ur I water .se" I tried to say with out sounding like a house mouse.

The hot bronze hair guy , I think his name was 'Edward' was gone in a second after i asked.

The cute doctor I think was called 'Carlisle' shone a bright light into my eyes, i tried to force it away.

"Please .. ..t" I tired my best to squeak out.

"Sorry Bella , just needed to check , its one main rule for a doctor" ' ' laughed.

Suddenly Edward returned with my drink of water but also with Charlie.


	14. Meeting New People

Bella's POV

I struggled to push my back up against the head bored to stay sitting up, till I felt a cold hand on my back and my pillows helping me lean against the head bored and pillows.

I could tell my the smile on 'Charlie's' face and the sleep dust from his eyes, that he finally got some real sleep, i was happy about that , id been worried latly, because i knew he was not sleeping properly , just by the look of him.

As 'Edward' passed me the glass of water , I toke sniff in , he smelt amazing the best thing i had ever smelt, which was really unreel for a teen boy to smell like , most teen boys smell of junk food and very bad, stale. sweat and beo but no not 'Edward' he smelt like a summers breeze.

When 'Edward' went back , I felt different , it was like I just lost something that belong inside me. Like a peace of my heart was missing. "Bella you sound like a mental case. Get a grip" I told my self.

When i finally snapped out of my say dream, I could tell i'd been been talking to my self to much once again. They were all looking at her like I'd just feel a sleep with her eyes wide open.

I could feel my cheeks going warmer by the second ,I beet i looked like a red tomato. I feel so embarrassed.

Crap! did they see me smelling 'Edward', URR i feel so dumb right now.

I tried my best to hide my face from my father and they guest in are home , I felt like I was an animal but on show at they carnival.

Suddenly I felt the warm arms on my father being wrapped around me, it made me feel safe and I tried my best to not let my tears fall, but as I felt 'Charlie' wiping then away with his thumb, I could tell once again i didn't do a very good job of stopping them.

I felt like hours , with me sobbing into my father chest , everything that had happened over the last couple of month's had just been weighting me down all this time ,It felt as they package just got to much and exploded and the result of tears of me not being able to hold my self together no longer.

I must of feel a sleep at some time, because the next thing i remember is getting shaken awake by 'Charlie' asking if i like some food, which i said yes to because crying dose bring the appetite.

I tried my best to stand up on my own, but my legs were having none of it and were being to weak fro me to even lean on , so thanks to the great father of the year i was being carried down the stairs while i hided my face into my fathers warm shirt.

Soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs I heard two female voices that I remembered but could not place a face or name to it, it was starting to frustrate me , I think 'Charlie' could tell because he brought me into they kitchen i was being sat down on one of the dining room chairs.

At first all i could see was the back of someone and there voice , but could not tell were the other voice was coming from.

I decided to speaking up would be my best choice "Umm ... Hello ..Umm whats your name" I tried my best to say with out sounding like a idiot.

The lady turned round, and wow I mean wow she was gorgeous , she had long brown hair , shiny and silky , her eyes were bright Amber , like the colour you see in a hard sweet toffee , her hole body was so un humanly un normal beautiful and with the very pale skin.

"Hello 'Bella' , I'm 'Esme' , we have meet before sweetie but I guess you wouldn't remember , I was terrible saddened to hear to what had happened , well I am just glad your back home safe and sound, i think we all are really," She spoke to me in such a motherly tone.

Charlie never mentioned he had a girl friend , I through he would of told me.

"Dad! Why didn't you tell me you had a girl friend," I was trying my best to sound pleased about this.

After my last word was spoken , all i could here was a huge amount of laughter , some that sounded like bells and one that sounded like bear which I'm guessing is dad.

My face was going bright red once again, I felt my eyes straight to burn once again just thinking of people laughing about me , even worse hearing it , even worse hearing from your own father.

I tried my best to get up , I guess I got up to quickly because I fell straight to the floor and it hurt like a Bit**h.

Suddenly all the laughs stop at the same time as I feel.

Next thing i knew 'Charlie' was helping up of the floor and in the chair i was just sat in less then 10 seconds ago.

"'Bella', honey , we weren't laughing at you , just the thought of it," I knew 'Charlie' was trying his best to make me feel better but the thought of me acting so silly, thinking they were laughing at me make me blush 50 shades of pink.

"Okay dad," I tried to let him know i was alright and to stop worrying now , but I think he was just hovering still thinking i was going to burst into tears any second.

As I looked round the room I saw there was someone new in they kitchen.

This girl was about the same age as me , give or take a few months, she was really existed about something , she looked like she was going to wet herself any seconds , hopping around like that . She had spiky black hair and the same skin , eyes and un humaily beautiful as they woman.

"Why is she looking at me like that? Is she special need , or something?" "Ow , Shit! I been staring at her this hole time, that properly why shes looking at me like that , ha she's properly thinking the same thing as I was about her " I thought to my self.

As I was about to speak to the pixie , she came bouncing over to me like a bouncy ball.

"HIIMALICEIKNOWWHEREGOINGTOBETHEBESTOFFRIENDS" she said all in one place, "Ha I think I'm going to like her, threes something different about her that I like"

I put my hands out before she could hug me to my death.

"Hello I'm Bella, now do you mind telling me what you said again but a slower please" I said trying to be calm with her just in case she is special need.

She toke a deep breath in

"Hi I'm 'Alice' i know were going to be the best of friends" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Yer I'm going to like this girl"


	15. Reading Thoughts

Edwards POV

As I was passing 'Bella' the glass of water , she smelt my hair, just like the normal 'Bella' would , God It felt so good, so normal. It also crushed my dead heart because it just reminded me even more that she doesn't know me as her boy friend , no! She knows me as the doctors son.

It makes me so angry , but i know i have to keep my anger in side me still were home , i really don't want sweet 'Bella' to think of me as a teen boy with anger problems , who lashes out for no reason, Now that would be bad.

'Bella's' face was so blank after smelling my hair , it was like she froze in time to normal people, but i knew that was My 'Bella's' thinking face,

I felt my dead heart twinge , knowing i would never know what shes thinking , no matter how hard I tried.

I tried to concentrate on peoples minds round the room

'Chalies'

"My sweet girl , whats wrong with her , she looks like she frozen in time . Why cant 'Bella' just have a normal life like her friends do, shes never had a normal life , i just wished she could for once.

'Carlisle''

"Bella Doesn't have a temperature no more , that's good, I remember that face , shes thinking , i wonder what shes thinking about , huff , i guess we will never know what goes on in the wonder mind on 'Bella Swan'.

Unknown

"...most teen boys smell of junk food and very bad, stale. sweat and beo but no not 'Edward' he smelt like a summers breeze."

I felt my self freeze , just freeze

Was that , no , it couldn't of been.

If i was human , i would be sweating buckets at the moment.

"'Carlisle' , 'Carlisle' , i.. heard her thoughts, i heard Bella thoughts" I was speaking to fast for Humans to hear so i know known of them herd except Carslie.

'Carlisle' face , was frozen in shock of what i had just said.

"um 'Charlie' I got to go i have to go to the hospital know, I will phone later to check up on 'Bella' ok" Carslie spoke i such a formal manner even through of what i had just told him.

"Ow um .. Sorry ''Carlisle'' , i um must of spaced out , yer that's fine , thank you so much for coming over," 'Charlie was fiddling with him hands like he was nerves "Um.. 'Carlisle' .. um do you think you could send maybe the girls over .. you know to maybe help jog Bella memory a bit,".

I felt sorry for Charlie then , he is stressed out about me dating 'Bella', now , he wants her to remember.

"'Charlie' , i will do just that , I'm sure 'Esma' will be delighted to come and make some real food for you , i knew 'Bella' cooked a lot but really i want her to rest all she can today, I will send 'Alice' over as well do cheer up Bella as well,"

'Carlisle'' walked over to 'Charlie' and lightly pulled him into a hug.

I could see 'Charlies' figure snaking but no sound came sound of him , he was crying silently into 'Carlisle'' shoulder, i was amazed the impact 'Caslie' had on people some times , i really never of through of him to be able to brake 'Charlies' shell.

"Umm *Sniff* I'm sorry about a 'Carlisle'' , I didn't mean for that to happen" 'Charlie' stunted out and turning a slight shade of pink in embarrassment.

"'Charlie' don't worry about it , some times its the best thing to let it out and not very it all bundle up , it just makes it worse , so please don't be sorry about it,"'Carlisle' lightly patted 'Charlie' on the shoulder.

* * * *  
>In the car , it was silent , because 'Caslie' already knew he didn't have to call up to tell 'Alice' because as soon as we left the house i got a test saying,<p>

'Alice'

Hey 'Eddie'

I already seen what 'Charlie' asked, and yer were on are way now , 'Esma' said to tell you " Every thing going to be alright".

I have also seen about 'Bella' , I promise you i never knew about it , i didn't see any thing after we left , i guess the reason for that is 'Bellas' memory.

I'm sorry 'Eddie' for not seeing this.

Luv u , i already seen that 'Bella' and me are still going to be best friends ok.

so cheer up

love you xxxxx 'Alice'.

After ready that , i was having hope that maybe 'Bella' will be fine , and that one of these days she will remember me and the family.

Suddenly we stooped, I snapped out of my head looked around , we were out side the hospital, i was crustiest of what we were doing here , i thought we might of gone back home to discuss the situation.

"'Carlisle' ,what are we doing here," 


End file.
